<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scion by TheSawisFamily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695378">Scion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSawisFamily/pseuds/TheSawisFamily'>TheSawisFamily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Fangs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subspecies (1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Vampires, ambiguous timeline, series of One-shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSawisFamily/pseuds/TheSawisFamily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected one-shots exploring Michelle’s pregnancy.</p><p>- Chapter 1: Radu recruits a trusted subject and her unturned apprentice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Morgan/Radu Vladislas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Fangs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ioana slurped the coagulated remnants of the tepid blood cupped in her hands. The dead wolf’s essence stained her fingernails. Neither animal blood nor the taste of the sick compared to the vibrancy of fresh lifeblood, but she made do. Centuries of practice allowed her ravaging not to stain her ankle-length smock.</p><p>The night was slow. No newly initiated fledglings required healing. No births in progress. She already replaced the stock used on treating the troop who lost their stronghold in a battle in Prague.</p><p>Cristina shifted away from the smell of settling decay. The suffocating musk coming from her mentor’s hands made her crave the taste of the nearby spring.</p><p>“Miss,” Cristina spoke in their native Romanian,”is the night free of predators? I wish to taste of the water.”</p><p>Finishing her sustenance with a final lap of the tongue, Ioana glanced up at the shivering girl. “I do not wish to deplete my senses. I will accompany you.”</p><p>Their long hair blew in the winter winds, but only Cristina reacted to the chill. Ioana located the spring despite having no use for the water. The mistress could not taste the subtle sweetness nor view herself in the ripples.</p><p>Dipping her hands in the water, Cristina sacrificed comfort for a cure to her thirst. Her mistress stood away with her arms behind her back, eyes trained on nothing.</p><p>The glaring reflection of the moon momentarily disappeared from the dark stream replaced by an approaching shadow. Cristina dried her drenched hands off on her uniform. “Miss? I think someone-“</p><p>Ioana straightened her shoulders as the shape materialized in front of her. An outline appeared, yet the shadow from the canopy of the trees blocked Cristina’s view.</p><p>“Greetings, my most faithful servant,” said a raspy voice.</p><p>Ioana gasped and dropped to her knees. “My lord, what brings you to me?”</p><p>“I require your services.”</p><p>She nodded and scanned him for injury. “Certainly, sir.”</p><p>“I am soon to be a father. I trust your assistance in the birthing process.” Radu turned his palm upward signaling her permission to stand.</p><p>“Oh, it would be a most blessed honor. This is splendid news.”</p><p>Radu’s eyes wondered, senses reaching. “A mortal?”</p><p>“She is an apprentice of mine, my lord.”</p><p>“And you have not turned her?”</p><p>“No. She is undecided.”</p><p>“This is highly unbecoming in you.”</p><p>“I apologize most fervently, sir.” Ioana lowered her head to avoid his piercing gaze. “She knew of our kind when I found her, and she wishes to aid the unwell.”</p><p>“You refuse to taste her, but resort to carrion? I expect more from my devoted subjects.”</p><p>“I am a healer, a deliverer of life, my lord, not a taker.”</p><p>“My consort has yet to adapt to her present condition. I hoped for your consultation.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. I recently replenished our supplies. Treating her shall be my priority.”</p><p>Cristina hid behind a tree. Even without using their senses, the two vampires noticed her blonde hair in the moonlight.</p><p>“Forgive my forwardness, sir, but my apprentice shows great promise in healing our kind. Perhaps I could use her assistance in the birth?”</p><p>Radu turned to the quaint girl who regarded him with blossoming fear touched with curiosity. She looked no older than nineteen.</p><p>“Very well, but I warn I cannot guarantee her safety. My consort’s bloodlust is unpredictable during these times.”</p><p>Ioana noticed the fresh purple bruising against his white neck. “She is a good help, my lord, but I understand the perils of her station. Cristina has no means to harm us. She would’ve died on the streets had I not interfered.”</p><p>“Ioana, you surprise me. You sound like Michelle, but she was mortal.”</p><p>“We all have a different frame of reference.”</p><p>A short, grating laugh came from the king. “Indeed.” He paused. “I wish to speak to your protégé.”</p><p>Ioana nodded before approaching the girl. Cristina slowly crept away from her base. “Cristina, my lord wishes to speak with you.”</p><p>A small droplet of blood formed on her lips from the pierce of fangless teeth. A hunger pain rolled through Ioana. She turned away from her apprentice. “He will not harm you. Go.”</p><p>Cristina padded over to the waiting lord unsure whether to curtsy before him.</p><p>“Hello, pretty one,” Radu said, moving her head up to face him, “my most faithful subject advises your tenure in aiding my consort.”</p><p>Her gaze settled on the harsh planes on his gaunt face, the pallor evident even in the night. “Yes, sir. I would appreciate the opportunity to serve how you see fit.”</p><p>Radu smirked. “My beloved appreciates your kind—she was once as you, but I cannot promise your safe passage home.”</p><p>Her voice trembled, “I understand.”</p><p>“I commend your bravery, young one. Your mentor is lucky to have you. I trust her opinion, but I warn you—do not cross me or my kindred.”</p><p>“Never. I would never, sir. Your kind has treated me far better than my own.”</p><p>“Yet you refuse to become one?”</p><p>“I don’t think I would like living forever.”</p><p>“Forever is only relative, Cristina. My kind eventually expires.”</p><p>“I accept my fate.”</p><p>“If only more shared your sentiment.” Radu casually moved his spidery fingers with his words. “I suppose I could turn you—with all respect to your mistress. My beloved may need help in rearing my heir.”</p><p>Cristina’s eyes widened at the sight of his elongated claws. She knew some vampires possessed long fingers and claws, yet never observed multiple knuckles before.</p><p>If he noticed her weariness, Radu ignored it. “I suppose it depends on how Michelle sees fit.”</p><p>He returned focus on Ioana. “I shall expect you and your young one at Castle Vladislas within the sennight. Maybe that will provide time enough to prepare for your stay.”</p><p>Ioana returned to the girl’s side. “More than enough. I thank you for your never ending generosity, my lord.”</p><p>Cristina shivered again. The man before her evaporated into the night.</p><p>Ioana turned to Cristina. “We have been assigned the greatest honor of my kind.”</p><p>“I don’t know why he trusts me.”</p><p>“King Radu can be unpredictable, ruthless, too, but merciful. My mother assisted Circe on the night of Radu’s birth.”</p><p>“But I thought—“</p><p>Ioana nodded. “She was killed for her treachery during the Turkish occupation of Prejmer —before Radu‘s banishment. I was young, maybe younger than you. Radu found me clutching at my mother, what was left. I begged for swift death, but he knew of my line’s promise, the centuries of success—and spared my life in exchange for my dedication in healing his fledglings. Do not anger him or his consort or you’ll have my wrath before Radu’s.”</p><p>“Of course, miss.”</p><p>“We must prepare for the journey. I fear gestation proves strenuous, especially on those born mortal.”</p><p>“Is it true her lust for blood will be insatiable?”</p><p>“Perhaps. Perhaps not. I may be able to procure an element to enrich her fulfillment of the nightly hunt. Michelle has proved good on Radu’s soul; she should like the company of one once her kind, but heed my warning.”</p><p>Cristina was unsure if ‘company’ meant as a friend or a meal. She glanced at the fading stars and wondered if she would soon join them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>